


Serious Moonlight

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Extra Treat, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand wants to visit a fashionable gay nightclub, but needs someone who looks older to accompany him. Lestat is more than eager to corrupt this last vestige of Armand's innocence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Dear shadow_lover, I was very inspired by your prompts and had to write one - I hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this, so suing would be a waste of the author's time, her lawyer's time, and mine.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Let's Dance" by the late, great David Bowie. RIP, Starman, I miss you more than I can say.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

“Oh, Armand. Such delicious irony, mon cher!”

Lestat clapped his hands together dramatically with a shout of glee, half-taunting and half-approving as Armand frowned. The ancient vampire knew exactly what his companion meant, and he did not like to be reminded how young he appeared in comparison to Lestat, who in years was so far junior to Armand.

It was all too true, however; the slim, graceful Armand looked so youthful and vulnerable, and the clothes he had chosen –leather trousers and electric blue silk shirt unbuttoned to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of pale, smooth chest – were an attempt at sophistication that only enhanced his aura of eternal adolescence. And although Armand did not care to be reminded of the contrast between his aspect and Lestat’s, he had to admit that he liked the feeling of being viewed as desirable, and the gleam in Lestat’s eyes was as much admiring and covetous as it was gently mocking.

Armand drew many such glances of admiration and even frank lust from other men when he and Lestat arrived at the club known as Serious Moonlight later that evening. As, of course, did Lestat also, for the two vampires made a very handsome pair indeed. The venue was the newest and most fashionable of the city’s gay bars, and Armand had long been curious to enter such a place and see what it was like. To do so, however, he had to be accompanied by someone who looked more adult than he did, and Lestat not only fitted that role visually, but was more than willing to help corrupt the innocence which, on so many levels, Armand still seemed to possess.

It was thrilling to be amongst so many fine-looking mortals, so many potential victims of the bloodlust that stirred within them both but was kept delectably and teasingly at bay for the meantime. And it was equally delightful to be able to openly indulge in seductive, meaningful smiles and casual caresses as they sat and pretended to sip their cocktails – Armand’s fingers intertwining with Lestat’s, or Lestat gently ruffling Armand’s hair before lightly stroking Armand’s face with the most tender of touches.

That night, the two vampires appeared as lovers to all who beheld them – including themselves.

On the dance floor, a strange heat and tension seemed to spark between them; were they still human, it could almost have been termed arousal. It was an aching need that saw them find their way into the alley behind the club, where Lestat pressed Armand roughly against a wall, and felt him tremble as he moaned softly, his arms winding around Lestat’s waist and pulling him closer.  
A yearning stronger than that for killing seized them both. Biting kisses made rich blood flow into each other’s mouths, and then Lestat was nuzzling at Armand’s slender neck before sinking eager fangs into the soft skin and drinking deep. Tasting the strength and the passion of Armand’s answering desire and the vital, powerful fluid that both fed Lestat and inflamed the dark rapture that consumed him even further.

Lovers they were in truth, beneath the light of a seemingly watchful moon.


End file.
